1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and, more particularly, to means for retaining an air baffle on a partition wall within the refrigeration apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known construction for a refrigeration apparatus employs a sealed, self-contained refrigeration unit having a condenser, compressor and evaporator. The refrigeration unit is slidably installed in the cabinet as a unit from the rear of the refrigeration apparatus, with the high-side components, the condenser and the compressor, placed in a machinery chamber, bounded by the cabinet walls beneath a deck member.
Such apparatus typically includes a fan for inducing a forced air flow through the machinery compartment to remove heat from the condenser and compressor, the air flow having a circulation path defined about a partition which separates the path of air ingress and egress. To assure a proper air flow over the condenser, the partition is extended into contact with the condenser. This is conventionally accomplished by providing a baffle made of compressible, resilient material between the partition and the condenser. The baffle, in addition to directing the air flow, suppresses sound within the unit.
Several problems have been encountered in adhesively mounting such baffles in the conventional manner to the partition wall. Because the baffle is preassembled to the partition before the insertion of the refrigeration unit, and the baffle is to be in abutment with the condenser, the baffle may be subjected to mechanical shock during assembly of the refrigeration unit. The baffle may be dislodged or come loose in one or more pieces and foul the air circulation fan as the suction force tends to draw the baffle pieces into it.
Another serious problem is found in the adhesive used to secure the baffle to the partition. The adhesive bonding strength tends to diminish with time as the adhesive degrades when exposed continuously to the heat developed in the machinery compartment.